The 600th Floor
by VestalVirginsOfRome
Summary: Rick Riordan thinks he's turning into a PJO-holic. Poseidon and Athena agreed on something. And Zeus finds pleasure in killing mortals! Well, the last one was expected...Anyways! Follow the short adventure of two mortals trying to get their way into Olympus, and Rick Riordan's editing of HoH, all in a one-shot! helotastic owns Diana and Rick Riordan owns all PJO characters!


**Me: Just say it!**

**Percy: I don't wanna!**

**Me: *Pleads* Please, Percy, just say it. Make this teenage lunatic happy...**

**Percy: Even if you're pleading, NO!**

**Me: *Takes out throwing knives out of shadow and throws it millimeters away from head* SAY IT!**

**Percy: *Gulps* Fine! I, and the rest of the characters, belong to Rick Riordan, and him only. Does this psychopathic teenager look like a middle aged man?**

**Me: *pouts* Rude! Now leave before I make you! Diana, it's your turn!**

**Diana: Oh! Okay! Hi! Hello! I only belong to helotastic, and VVOR does not own me at all! Please read my story, it's awesome!**

**Me: I know right! The story is fantastic! Go check it out! It's called, "Confessions of a PJOholic" and you could get easy access to it on my favorite story list, okay? Check out the Potter-head one, too!**

**Percy: Ha-ha! You said one too!**

**Me: Shut up before I make you!**

**Percy: *silence***

**Me: Good. Now please continue reading my story.**

**Percy: Don't read it! I'm not in there!**

**Me: *Pulls duct-tape out of shadow* Shut. Up. Please continue reading the story! Hopefully Kelp-Head here won't interrupt.**

* * *

Julia's POV

I was sitting next to my best friend, Tracy, as she and I read the Son of Neptune. We've been waiting for the Mark of Athena to come out since... last year. I finished the last chapter and looked up, suddenly shocked as I saw the display in the Barnes and Nobles store across the street. That book looked eerily familiar, since I've seen a lot of covers. The title was, 'The Mark of Athena'.

Wait! Stop right there! Is that book the Mark of Athena, where the famous and expected Percabeth reunion lies in! Oh. My. Gods! I started mentally hyperventalating. I _have_ to tell Tracy.

"Oh. My. Gods! Tracy! This is, like, one of the best things that happened in the universe!" I squealed, just like Silena Bauregaurd if she found out Percabeth was finally together.

"What is it Julia? Can't you let me finish at least one chapter without you squealing like an Aphrodite kid?" Tracy said, exasperated at my "attempt" to distract her.

She would be _so_ sorry that she said that.

"No, this is super important! Mark of Athena is finally in the Barnes and Noble store across the street! Look at the display!" I said, pointing to the display that had a stack of the books on it.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. That trick will not work again," Tracy replied, talking about the trick that I played last week.

"This isn't a joke. I swear on the Styx that the Barnes and Noble across the street really has the Mark of Athena!" I said, hearing thunder boom far away. Coincidence? I think not. But there is a storm over in the mainland, so that might be it.

"Julia, you know not to swear on the Styx like that. But.. wait. Oh. My. Gods! Let's go! I have some cash on me. We GOT to read those books!"

Oh. Now she listens, huh?

I looked at the Empire State Building a few blocks away. I _have_ to read those books to find out what happens to Percabeth.

**LOOK OUT! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO THE LINEBREAK! *SCREAMS SO LOUD THAT MAN IN JAPAN DROPS SUSHI***

_A few hours later, at the steps of the Empire State Building..._

"What the Hades?! Percabeth fell into freaking Tartarus?!" I said as I read the final pages.

"Curse you, Gaia! I will have your soul!" Tracy exclaimed as she read her book.

"Trace, you know what this calls for?"

"Yep. We need to tell the Olympians!"

"Alright. Let's head to Olympus.." I said as I followed her into the lobby, up to the doorman.

"I'll help you in one moment!" he said, as he helped an old woman carry her bags into the elevator.

"Alright, what do you young ladies need?" he said politely.

"600th floor, please," I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy. _Wow, he's a good actor,_ I thought.

"We need an audience with Zeus, sir," Tracy piped in.

"Um.. what are you girls talking about? As far as I know, there has never been a 600th floor here, and there never will be," he replied.

"We have important news for the Olympians! Please give us the key," I said.

"It doesn't exist! Please leave before I call the security to escort you out," he replied.

"Fine. We'll leave," Tracy said, as we left the building.

When nobody noticed, he took an old key out of his pocket and flipped it over, revealing a button.

He pressed the button, which connected a speaker to his blue-tooth, allowing Zeus to hear him.

"Zeus, you better pay me double for this..." he hissed.

Lighting crackled in the sky and thunder boomed, as if replying to him.

**Isn't this a beautiful linebreak? Yes? No? No? Okay.. just me, I guess...**

_Somewhere on Olympus:_

"Hera, dear, it's true! We need to get rid of those books! The mortals are becoming suspicious!" Zeus pleaded to his wife.

"Zeus, Daniel has taken good care of our problems with mortals. I'm sure one pesky author won't bother him. Besides, it helps Poseidon knowing that his son is alive," Hera replied.

"Fine. But if one mortal gets up here, I'm getting rid of those books and the author."

"Zeus, you must learn that you can not destroy every single mortal!" Hera scolded.

"But _honey!_ It's so much fun, destroying the mortals! They look so stupid and defenseless!" Zeus whined.

"Shush! Do you want to end up like our father?" Hera said sharply, with a furious look on her face.

**I throw my linebreak in the air sometimes, saying ey-oh, it's gonna crash, oh no!**

_Somewhere in Atlantis:_

Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, was currently reading a book. That book was called "The Mark Of Athena". After reading the last few chapters, he paled, and spoke into Rick Riordan's mind.

"Riordan, if my son and his girlfriend don't get out of Tartarus, I swear on the Styx you'll be sorry..." Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, hissed to the author that was currently scared out of his wits.

**l Hello. My name is: I'm a Linebreak! ****l**

_Somewhere on Olympus, in the library:_

Athena, the goddess of wisdom, was reading a book in her chambers. Suddenly, after finishing it, she dropped the book with a thud. Fear was etched onto her wise, yet young features, as if she'd just seen a spider.

Her assistant, Clio, the muse of history, shocked at her mistress' sudden look of fear, asked, "My Lady, what has happened that has made you so... afraid?"

"My daughter, Annabeth, has fallen into Tartarus on the hands of the vile Arachne. Can you please send a message to..." she checked the book momentarily, "Rick Riordan, telling him that if he doesn't let my daughter survive, I will make his life and afterlife worse than Adolf Hitler's punishment!"

"Yes, My Lady.. I will make sure of that," Clio said, as she hurriedly headed to Earth to warn an already frightened author...

**Hello. We are here today to report the most tragic of all tragedies. Please call 546-327-3255 to report Linebreak abuse. Thank you. *sobs***

_In Rick Riordan's house..._

Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson series, was furiously typing on his MacBook Pro. He was looking through his edited version of the House of Hades, and fixing the mistakes as quickly as possible. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head...

"Riordan, if my son and his girlfriend don't get out of Tartarus, I swear on the Styx you'll be sorry..." a voice that sounded suspiciously like the actor for Poseidon said.

Rick shook it off. He was just halloucinating from writing the House of Hades for 6 hours straight. He should take a break.

_'Yep! That sounds good',_ he thought.

He got off the couch and went to go take out the mail, because he heard the sound of the mailman leaving.

He was right. He _had_ gotten new mail. A letter to be exact. Written in Greek:

* * *

Αγαπητέ Rick Riordan,

Αυτή είναι η Κλειώ, η μούσα της ιστορίας, μιλώντας εξ ονόματος της Αθηνάς.

Θα θέλαμε να σας ενημερώσουμε ότι, αν η κόρη της δεν θα ξεφύγει Τάρταρο, τότε θα αντιμετωπίσει τις συνέπειες.

Αθηνά είπε, και παραθέτω: "Έχετε μια ζωή και μετά θάνατον ζωή χειρότερη από την τιμωρία του Αδόλφου Χίτλερ."

Έτσι, αν μπορείτε, παρακαλούμε να τελειώσω αυτό το βιβλίο σύντομα, και να το στείλετε στον Δανιήλ στο Empire State Building. Κάντε τους να επιβιώσουν, ή θααντιμετωπίσει τις συνέπειες! Have a nice day!

Με εκτίμηση,  
Clio, μούσα της ιστορίας

* * *

Rick paled. What PJO-holic sent him this? Maybe that girl, Diane... no... Diana! Yes! Diana! She had sent him so much fanmail! But this didn't look like her handwriting.

_'I should just get back to the story. When I finish this, I will take a long vacation, far away from Manhattan,'_ he thought, as he headed back inside to finish the House of Hades.

_'And I guess Percy and Annabeth will survive,'_ he thought, as he deleted the scenes where they died and started to retype it.

Unknown to him, two Olympians, Poseidon and Athena, were watching this, as happy as could be. For once, they agreed on something. Soon, they shimmered and disappeared in the wind, their voices echoing:

"The arms of Olympus will prevail..."

* * *

**AN: Te-he. Here's the chapter! BTW, Mr. Riordan, if you are reading this, the thing from Poseidon and Athena is true. If they don't make it out alive, you will REGRET it for the rest of your short natural life. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**The last one is a hint to a future one-shot... Not giving any hints! Go look on my profile to find out!**

**Thank you helotastic, for making Diana, who is a wonderful character. You own all credit to her.**

* * *

**Here's the translation for the note: **

**Dear Rick Riordan,**  
**This is the Clio, the muse of history, speaking on behalf of Athena.**

**We would like to inform you that if her daughter will not escape Tartarus, you will face the consequences.**

**Athena said, and I quote: "You have a life and afterlife worse than the punishment of Adolf Hitler."**

**So if you can, please finish this book soon, and send it to Daniel in the Empire State Building. Make them survive, or will face the consequences! Have a nice day!**

**Sincerely,**  
**Clio, muse of history**

* * *

**Anyways! Thanks for reading! Please R&R.**

**This is VVOR, signing out.**

**8-28-13:**

**I just realized I made some stupid mistakes on this. **

**-VVOR**


End file.
